


Memories of Wings

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Collect The Legendary Warriors Challenge, Colorful Slips Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Mini-fic Masterclass, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Kouichi remembers being Duskmon and Velgemon.  He tries not to but he does – and sometimes he dreams of the time when he had wings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Memories of Wings

**Title:** Memories of Wings  
 **Character:** Kouichi, Velgemon  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 958  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Frontier, B28, angsty piece; Collect the Legendary Warriors: Warrior of Darkness (2); Mini-fic Masterclass, Digimon Frontier, #1, Canon Goodness; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #25, 958 words; Colorful Slips (write a ficlet between 500-1000 words)  
 **Notes:** This takes place post-canon & was partially inspired by episode 19 of the Adventure reboot. Though by "inspired" I mean more "I decided to write it today". I had the idea a few days ago.  
 **Summary:** Kouichi remembers being Duskmon and Velgemon. He tries not to but he does – and sometimes he dreams of the time when he had wings.

* * *

Kouichi remembered what flying felt like. He remembered far more about being Velgemon and Duskmon than he wanted Kouji or anyone else to know. He remembered more than he wanted _himself_ to know. 

In his dreams he could feel the air under his wings and the kiss of the moonlight of another world. 

He circled around in the skies, staring down below, searching for that tiny little dot that spelled his prey. Deep in the back of his mind he wanted to stop, he didn’t want to do this. But what he wanted didn’t matter here and now, as if it ever had. 

All that mattered were the orders of his master and the thrill of the hunt, to see the quickly fleeing figure and know that he could sink his talons into it, shred it apart, and then he would search for the others. Nothing they could do would be able to stop him, especially once he disposed of the Warrior of Light. 

Velgemon hated light. It served no purpose for him. He could track his prey even in the deepest of darkness, and did, soaring silently on his great wings. 

In the deep depths of his mind, a tiny voice jabbered, insisting that he didn’t want to do this, that he’d already done this, that it was over, he’d been defeated, Cherubimon and Lucemon had been defeated, he loved his brother and he didn’t want to hurt him. 

Velgemon paid no attention to that. What mattered was the now and nothing more. What had happened and what would happen – nothing but the jabbering nonsense of the one whose form he used. It meant nothing to the corrupted Beast Spirit of Darkness, not when he could fly and he could hunt. 

Kouichi’s hands flailed helplessly, to the point he wasn’t sure if they moved at all. Had they ever moved when he’d been Velgemon? Had it somehow happened again? 

Velgemon’s prey darted from hiding spot to hiding spot, a tiny little thing that cast quick glances upward, aware that it was hunted, and unable to do anything about it. Velgemon cackled in glee, flexing talons, long tongue wrapping around his beak for a few seconds. 

Then he darted downward and the prey ducked into a tiny hole, just big enough for shelter and nothing more. A long, thick rock jutted out over the hole and there Velgemon perched, peering over the edge. There cowered his prey, wearing a face so similar to that of the host. 

In another time, in another place, that might have caught onto Velgemon’s attention. Not here and not now. Now he bent over, talons gripping harder on the rock, and poked his beak into the hole, trying to catch hold of at least a little piece. 

In another time, in another place, his prey would have evolved and fought back. Velgemon savored the knowledge that here and now that could not happen. Here and now the hunt would end as it should have once before. Here and now there would be blood and there would be screams that he would savor until the end of time itself. 

Kouichi wanted to be anywhere else but here. If he couldn’t change this, if he couldn’t do something else, then he didn’t want to be here. Remembering flying was one thing – remembering that he hunted Kouji was something else altogether. That wasn’t a memory he wanted to keep and most of the time he could avoid thinking about it. But sometimes – some nights – he opened his eyes to once again see himself flying over the Digital World, and his prey always fled before him. 

Getting to the prey would be difficult. Not impossible – Velgemon refused to think of anything as impossible. He darted his beak forward again and again, and the prey wriggled away, just out of reach. Perhaps there was more space down there than he’d thought. No matter. Time would tell in the end, and he knew how it must end. 

The prey would be caught. Perhaps the prey would try to flee – perhaps Velgemon would seize it from within. There were so many options. Velgemon decided this time, he would seize it. He rearranged his talons and peered downward again, catching the prey’s gaze. 

There it was – the fear that he savored so very much. Again he licked his beak and darted his head forward. His beak caught onto the prey’s sleeve and he jerked his head upward, dragging the flailing human out and tossing him up into the air, reaching forward to _snap_. 

* * *

Kouichi clutched at the sheets beneath him, fighting back tears. _Dream. Dream._ He repeated that as often as he needed to, until the tension in his back and neck eased and he could slump down under the blanket once again. 

He didn’t dream it every night. Sometimes he dreamed far more pleasant nonsense. But when this _did_ happen – he never got back to sleep before his alarm clock buzzed. 

_I should call him._ He wanted to hear Kouji’s voice and reassure himself that his twin hadn’t been hurt. He didn’t – it wasn’t even close to being light outside and Kouji needed his sleep. He’d probably been up late studying again. He did that too much. _Later. When I’m sure he’s awake._

Kouichi tried to focus on the little bits of the dream that hadn’t been so bad – he’d enjoyed flying. Velgemon had been the only way that he could fly and he hated to think of how good it felt. He didn’t think about hunting or anything else that happened, but just about being in the air. 

He would have liked to fly again – but the price for wings wasn’t one that he would ever want to pay. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** First non-GX fic in a while. I hope I haven’t lost my touch!


End file.
